Thoughts on Thoughts
by Geekies
Summary: A cute little thought bubble story about Team Hebi. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo start thinking about what Sasuke thinks about. His answer seems normal but what he's really thinking is... Oneshot Team Hebi No SuiKa sorry.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto... isn't that funny? lol**

_**Author's Note: Ah ha ha ha... my computer is slow so I'm writing something. XD I feel like everyone is out of character. I wanted it to seem that Suigetsu is reckless and stupid, but wise. He understands the world and in his own way, he's wise. I love Sasuke's point of View. This starts out serious in a way, and then Sasuke is the comic relief. XD **_

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Suigetsu's Point of View**

I can't understand Karin. She's always nagging and obsessing over Sasuke. I bet Sasuke had a lot of girls all over him. That guy's so emotionless though. Not to mention that he has no humor. He has to wake up and see that life is sweet. There's so much stuff you can do in this world, and his only concern is that brother of his. I understand goals, I have some myself, but Sasuke, he has one goal in life. It's sad, really. I can't even imagine what he thinks. What exactly does he think of us? Was he always like this? No, people are born with innocence, there's no way Sasuke was always like this. Something went wrong. Oh, I see... that's why we're here in the first place.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Karin's Point of View**

Finally! We're resting! What a relief. My feet were seriously killing me. Ugh, I hate this. Why'd Sasuke have to bring these two nuts with us? I don't mean to complain but Suigetsu is annoying, and Juugo freaks me out! But, this journey isn't exactly what I thought it would be. It seems like Sasuke is emotionless. It's kind of weird. I don't really know what I was expecting, I knew he never was that outgoing... at least since I've known him. It makes me wonder, what happened? Something must have gone wrong in his past. Just a guess, but that's most likely why we're here.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Juugo's Point of View **

If you stare at a bird, like a bird, it will mistake you as a bird. I've learned this only yesterday. It seems that it was only yesterday that Sasuke freed me. I trust him, whenever I have the urge to kill, he settles me down. I'm thankful for that; **but**, it bothers me how he has no expression on his face. Not just when he calms me down, but all the time. He's odd, but who am I to speak. Who are any of us to speak? We all have our reasons to act the way we do, whether we can or can't control it. I'm glad that my three friends are accepting of this condition of bipolar rage. Wait, friends...? I mean not to seem so comfortable, but it seems that I've grown a particular liking for each of these three, even the smallest things. Sasuke, with his emotionless silence; Suigetsu, with his reckless attitude; and last but not least, Karin; with her odd pink hair. Just one thing I don't understand, why are we here...together?

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's Point of View**

Wow, look at that butterfly...

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Regular Point of View**

Suigetsu walked in front of the rest of Hebi and quickly turned around, "Hey Sasuke!" he yelled. Sasuke jumped a little, "Hn?" he mumbled. "What are you thinking about huh?" Suigetsu asked. Everyone focused their eyes on Sasuke secretly. "Typical idiotic Suigetsu! Only you'd ask a stupid question like that," Karin yelled, rolling her eyes. But, she also wondered about this. Sasuke looked more serious than before, "I'm thinking of a way for my brother to meet his demise," he replied. Everyone thought this was an answer that'd usually come out of Sasuke, so they left it alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's Point of View**

Where'd my butterfly friend go? D:

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

_**Author's Note: Eh heh. **__**I shouldn't have done that. XD Oh well. I kind of like it. It's boring though... Pyo, hope you enjoyed anyway.**_


End file.
